Wizengamot Seats
Seating Rules The current system for seating allocation in the Wizengamot is as follows: *Ancient & Noble Houses have 10 seats *Noble Houses have 5 seats *Certain Ministry employees may gain 1 seat whilst in office. *A reserve of seats are held for holders of the Order of Merlin, First Class award, who each gain 1 seat. However, a number of rules may alter the number of seats one House may control. *If a House is a Vassal House, they must give all but 1 of their seats to their Leige Lord House. *If the Lord of one House is the acting Proxy for another House, they may use all of that House's seats. *The initial 10 or 5 seats of any House may become void if they are unable to pay their House Dues. These seats will become valid again once the House starts paying their House Dues agains. Ministry Employees Certain offices of the Ministry for Magic have been granted a seat on the Wizengamot. As such, anyone who holds these offices may vote in the Wizengamot. Minister for Magic *Current Holder: Cornelius Fudge Chief Warlock *Current Holder: Albus Dumbledore Department Heads *Chief Delegate to the ICW **Current Holder: Barty Crouch Senior *DMLE **Current Holder: Amelia Bones *International Magical Cooperation **Current Holder: Barty Crouch Senior *Magical Games & Sports **Current Holder: Ludo Bagman Active Houses These are houses who are active in the current Wizengamot. Greengrass *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy: N/A *Heir: Daphne Greengrass *Number of Seats: 10 **Ancient & Noble House: 10 Longbottom *Current Holder: Lord Frank Longbottom (Incapacitated due to Cruciatus Torture) *Proxy: Augusta Longbottom *Heir: Neville Longbottom *Number of Seats: 10 **Ancient & Noble House: 10 MacMillan *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Number of Seats: 5 **Noble House: 5 Malfoy *Current Holder: Lord Lucius Malfoy *Proxy: N/A *Heir: Draco Malfoy *Number of Seats: 27 **Ancient & Noble House: 10 **Proxy to House Lestrange, Noble: 5 **Vassal Houses: 12 ***Crabbe, Noble: 4 to Malfoy, keeps 1 ***Goyle, Noble: 4 to Malfoy, keeps 1 ***Parkinson, Noble: 4 to Malfoy, keeps 1 Marchbanks *Current Holder: Lady Griselda Marchbanks *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Number of Seats: 5 **Noble House: 5 Nott *Current Holder: Lord Tiberius Nott *Proxy: N/A *Heir: Alexander Nott *Number of Seats: 10 **Ancient & Noble House: 10 Potter *Current Holder: Lord James Potter *Proxy: Peter Pettigrew *Heir: Harry Potter *Number of Seats: 23 **Ancient & Noble House: 10 **Proxy to House Black, Ancient & Noble: 10 **Order of Merlins, First Class: 3 ***James Potter: 1 ***Lily Potter : 1 ***Jim Potter : 1 Selwyn *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy/Seneschal: Cassilda Selwyn *Heir: N/A *Number of Seats: 32 **Ancient & Noble House: 10 **Vassal/Cadet Houses: 16 ***Yaxley, Noble: 4 to Selwyn, keeps 1 ***Warrington, Noble: 4 to Selwyn, keeps 1 ***Travers, Noble: 4 to Selwyn, keeps 1 ***Carrow, Noble: 4 to Selwyn, keeps 1 **Order of Merlins, First Class: 5 **Ministry Seat: 1 Weasley *Current Holder: Arthur Weasley *Proxy/Seneschal: N/A *Heir: Bill Weasley *Number of Seats: 1 **Ancient & Noble House: 10 (void, unable to pay House Dues) **Order of Merlins, First Class: 1 ***Arthur Weasley: 1 Vassal/Cadet Houses These are House that have pledged themselves to another House. As such, these Houses have a maximum of 1 seat, as the rest are given to the House they are pledged to. Carrow *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Liege Lord House: Selwyn Crabbe *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Liege Lord House: Malfoy Goyle *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Liege Lord House: Malfoy Parkinson *Current Holder: Lord Andrew Parkinson *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Liege Lord House: Malfoy Travers *Current Holder: Lord Uriah Travers *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Liege Lord House: Selwyn Warrington *Current Holder: Lord Antonius Warrington *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Liege Lord House: Selwyn Yaxley *Current Holder: Lord Corban Yaxley *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Liege Lord House: Selwyn Dormant Houses These houses are houses that have been active in the Wizengamot sometime in the past but are now dormant for one reasons or another. Gaunt * Current Holder: N/A * Proxy: N/A * Heir: N/A * Number of Seats: 10 ** Ancient and Noble House: 10 * Reason for Inactivity: Extinct MacKinnon *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Number of Seats: Unknown *Reason for Inactivity: Extinct Peverell *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy: N/A *Heir: N/A *Number of Seats: Unknown *Reason for Inactivity: Extinct Prince *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy: N/A *Heir: **Justin Finch-Fletcher: Unknown descendant from Woodnutt line of Prince. **Severus Snape: Son of Eileen Prince *Number of Seats: Unknown *Reason for Inactivity: Only known member unable to claim Lordship. Wilkes *Current Holder: N/A *Proxy: N/A *Heir: Potential first-born son of Amaryllis Wilkes *Number of Seats: 10 **Ancient & Noble House: 10 *Reason for Inactivity: Patrilineal line, current members are all female. References